


Fashion Sense

by aschicca



Category: Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: Could be friendship - Freeform, Crack, Gen, You Decide, could be slash, dialogue only, omgwtfrps, works both ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aschicca/pseuds/aschicca
Summary: Randy didn’t much like the sunglasses Gale wore at GLEH





	Fashion Sense

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ in 2009.
> 
> This is a complete work of fiction. I don’t know Gale or Randy. This is just the result of a twisted mind with too much time on her hands.

“Hello?”

“Those sunglasses are really ugly, Gale.”

“Uh… Randy?”

“I mean, really fucking ugly. What the hell possessed you to wear them in public?”

“Am I supposed to know what you’re talking about here?”

“’Course you are. The fucking ugly sunglasses. That’s what I’m talking about.”

“Ah. Of course. All clear now. What are you smoking? I want some of that shit.”

“I’m not smoking, idiot. It’s bad for the voice. I need to watch these things now, don’t you know it?”

“Yes, I do, Warhol. Hey, didn’t I tell you you’d be the next Warhol one day?”

“No, you didn’t.”

“Yes, I did! In some whatsitsnumber season of Queer!”

“Then you told _Justin_ , not me.”

“Well, excuse me, Mr. Harrison. Won’t ever make that mistake again!”

“See that you don’t.”

“My, aren’t we in a pissy mood today! So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?”

“I already told you. Haven’t you listened to a word I said? The. Ugly. Sunglasses.”

“What. Ugly. Sunglasses.”

“The ones you wore at the GLEH party.”

“The what party?”

“GLEH, Gay and Lesbian Elder Housing. It’s called acronym, Gale. They’re useful.”

“Shouldn’t they be used while writing? You’re talking now, aren’t you?”

“They’re still useful, and you’re missing the point here. Do I have to say it again? Those sunglasses are…”

“Ugly, yes, you said that. But they’re not! I like them!”

“Well, no one else does.”

“What do you know?”

“Peter sent me pictures of the event, so I know. I saw them. Gale, seriously. Plus, Peter sent me links to a few boards and the comments there… Gale, everyone hates the sunglasses.”

“And I care why?”

“You’re such a bad star.”

“I’m a star? Really? Why did no one tell me?”

“Ha ha, you’re so funny.”

“I know. But let me get things straight. Peter sent you pictures of the party, and you called to bitch at me about my choice of sunglasses?”

“I’m bored.”

“No shit. Well, I take offence to that. _You_ are the last person on the face of the Earth that can bitch at me about _my_ fashion sense!”

“And why is that?”

“You’re not seriously asking, are you?”

“Humour me.”

“Okay, here’s an example. Peter sent pictures to me too, you know? Pictures of you interviewed by that Professor in that I’ll-be-damned-if-I-remember-what-it’s-called University. I have one word for you: sweater.”

“What’s wrong with that sweater? And what do you mean he sent you pictures of the interview at the Rutgers? There were no pictures taken there!”

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Harrison. You’re a star too, you know?”

“This sucks.”

“Tell me about it. But, on the other hand, it doesn’t suck nearly as much as your sweater.”

“The sunglasses are worse.”

“And you really are five.”

“Like you’re so mature, Harold.”

“Compared to you, I am.”

“Yeah, right. Anyway, sunglasses aside, you looked good in the pics.”

“Not as good as you, though. Sweater aside, of course.”

“Thanks… uh, need to go now. Break is over and I’m needed at rehearsal. I’ll… talk to you soon?”

“Whenever you feel the need to bitch at my clothes, by all means, call!”

“Asshole. Maybe I missed you, all right?”

“Missed you too.”

“Yeah. So, bye Gale.”

“Bye, Rands. Oh, and Randy?”

“Yeah?”

“I fucking loved that sweater.”

“I know. And you looked hot with those sunglasses.”

“Did I?”

“Yes. But they’re still fucking ugly.”

**Author's Note:**

> For your reference, [here's a picture](http://www.gale-harold.it/gallery/displayimage.php?album=188&pid=55028#top_display_media) of Gale and his sunglasses at GLEH, and [here's a picture](http://www.randy-harrison.it/gallery/displayimage.php?album=81&pid=35053#top_display_media) of Randy and his sweater at the Rutger University.


End file.
